TRICK or TREAT
by Lil Chrissy
Summary: A Halloween Ethina short story...pumpkins, horror movies and a little bit of Ethina love


**TRICK OR TREAT**

**An Ethina Short Story**

**by: Lil' Chrissy**

There was a huge rain storm brewing in the west sky as some of the last leaves fell from the autumn trees in the park, swirling away with the wind. Although the temperature was beginning to drop, Kristina was still sitting in her usual spot, underneath the big oak tree, reading the latest edition of Crimson when Ethan spied her. She loved the crisp, cool October air.

"Hi there!", Ethan greeted with his signature smile.

Kristina looked up from the magazine. "Hey Ethan. What are you doing?"

"Actually, I was looking for you and I figured you might be here. I know it's your favorite spot." He looked with dismay at the approaching clouds. "It's going to start storming any minute, you might want to think about taking cover."

She eyed the clouds and then estimated she had at least another 10 minutes. Halloween evening was approaching and they noticed a few kids cutting through the park with costumes on.

"Any plans this evening?", Ethan asked, as he eyed 'Michael' from Halloween run past.

"Not really. I figured I'd just help hand candy out. Molly is dressing up and my mother is too, but I'm not really into it. You?"

Ethan shook his no. "Not really. That's why I was looking for you. I wondered if you wanted to come over to my place, maybe carve some pumpkins and watch a few horror flicks?"

Ethan and Kristina had become best friends since her ordeal with Keifer and they were always hanging out together.

"Sounds like fun!", Kristina said as she finally gathered her things and got up to leave.

"Okay. I'll head over to the market and see what's left of the pumpkins and pick up a few movies. Why don't you meet me at my place in about an hour?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit", Kristina agreed.

The rain was really coming down. Thunder clapped overhead intermittently with lightening bolts and an umbrella was useless with the force of the wind turning each one inside out. Kristina ran from her car to Ethan's apartment as quickly as possible. Luckily she didn't get too drenched. Ethan was laying newspaper down in the living room when she knocked.

"Hi." Ethan held the door open.

Kristina looked at all of his prepping. "Wow, you were really serious when you said you wanted to carve pumpkins", she teased. "Just so you know, I've never carved a pumpkin in my life!"

Ethan laughed. "No problem luv. I know all the tricks of the trade! I'm going to show you how to do Halloween right!"

She reviewed some of the tools he'd laid out, including a few different pictures to trace onto the pumpkin. "This looks a bit complicated", she said feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Not at all. It's fun- believe me. When I was little, my parents and I went to the pumpkin patch every year to pick out just the right pumpkins. Then my dad and I would spend hours carving them all just right to put on the porch, while my mother baked the pumpkin seeds in the oven."

Kristina was surprised to hear Ethan describe anything from his childhood. He rarely talked about his parents. She was touched that he felt comfortable enough to confide in her.

"Why did she bake pumpkin seeds?", Kristina asked with a scrunched face.

"Don't tell me you've never had roasted pumpkin seeds?" Ethan was shocked. He thought everyone held that tradition.

"No. Can't say that I have."

"Well then, I have a lot of teaching to do tonight!" Ethan chuckled.

Kristina was eager to learn all about it- especially from Ethan. She clapped her hands together. "Okay Mr. Lovett, where do I begin?"

Kristina felt a bit insecure about it as she looked at the tools, but Ethan allayed her fears. "No worries luv. I'll help you out."

Ethan grabbed a pumpkin for each of them and placed it in front of them on the newspaper. "Okay, what do I do?" she asked him.

"Draw a hexagon at the top of the pumpkin. You will be cutting the top open and it'll act like a lid," he began.

She drew a small hexagon around the stump.

"No, it has to be wider. Like this." He drew one on his own pumpkin.

"Oops, okay bigger," she said. She drew a wider hexagon, copying Ethan's.

"Good," he commented.

She finished cutting around the top and tried to pull it off, but the guts of the pumpkin stopped her. "It's not coming off very easily."

Ethan went over and pulled it off for her. "Now you have to take the guts out of the pumpkin", Ethan described.

"What? That's so gooey and yucky!", Kristina complained.

"Come on, you have to get your hands a little dirty- it's good for the soul", Ethan said as he stepped aside.

Kristina slowly put her hand inside and felt the squishy goo of the pumpkin. "Ewwww! This feels like guts", she said and pulled out a bunch of seeds and stringy mush. The goo was up her arm all the way to her elbow and she saw Ethan just sitting, watching the whole thing, laughing.

"Ethan Lovett! You are going to help me with this!" Kristina dumped the first scoop of mush onto the newspaper.

He shook his head, "Actually luv, you're doing great!"

Kristina grabbed another scoop, making a face as she did it. Ethan grabbed a cookie sheet from the drawer below the stove. "Okay, put the seeds from the guts onto the cookie sheet so we can roast them", he said.

She proceeded to arduously do that and then concentrated on her pumpkin. Ethan was already beginning to trace the picture on his pumpkin when Kristina finally cleared the inside of her pumpkin enough for carving.

"Okay, I think I'm finally ready to carve", she sighed.

Although Ethan was doing a more elaborate carving using a picture of a skull for his pumpkin, he decided to help Kristina carve the traditional jack-o-lantern. He had her make a face on the pumpkin with a marker and then gave her one of the carving knives. "Now are you sure you can handle this?"

Kristina gave him a look, rolling her eyes, "It's not a big deal. I know how to use a knife", she quipped.

"This is a bit different than that."

Kristina dismissed him, waving her hand and pushing him with her hip, off her side of the newspaper. "I know you're 'Mr. Halloween', but I got it! I think I can handle it", she added sarcastically.

Ethan decided to let her fend for herself and watched, amused as she tried to carve the mouth of the pumpkin, contorting her body as she tried to cut the angles. Ethan couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "You have no idea how ridiculous you look! Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

Kristina looked up, sweating a little bit, again refusing any help. I'm an independent girl, she told herself, I can do this! After another 5 minutes, Kristina dropped the knife, "You win!"

Ethan moved over to her side. "Here, let me show you." He got behind her and put his arms around her, with his hands on top of hers as he guided her with the knife. Kristina tensed up a bit. She could feel the warmth of Ethan's breath as he spoke in her ear and her body slowly relaxed, as he continued to guide her knife. They had never been this close to each other- not like this and she liked it. She closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy the moment, feeling his strong arms around her. Suddenly she realized he had pulled back from her and she remembered they were just friends.

Ethan had finished his pumpkin and put the pumpkin seeds in the oven to bake. She was just putting the lid on hers when he returned to admire the handy work. He folded his arms on his chest and stepped back. "I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself!"

Kristina was offended. "Wait a minute! I carved too you know", she exclaimed, acting like she was hurt.

"Come on now, you and I both know I ended up doing all the heavy lifting." Ethan egged her on.

"Oh really? That's how you want to play it Mr. Lovett?"

Ethan nodded. Kristina decided to give him a bit of his own medicine and grabbed a handful of guts that was still piled on the newspaper. She slowly approached Ethan as he backed away, with his hands up.

"Wait a minute luv. You don't want to do that!" He had an expression of regret, mixed with fear for teasing her.

"I think it's only fair", Kristina taunted. She took another step towards him.

Ethan had backed up so much he ran out of room, defenseless against the wall. He was trapped!

"I got you right where I want you Mr. Lovett!" Kristina said with a mischievous grin.

All of a sudden, Ethan looked towards the front door and pointed, "Oh my God! What is that?"

Kristina turned distracted and Ethan slipped around her, ran over to the pile of guts, grabbed a huge handful, then plopped it on top of Kristina's head! She chased him around the table with the goo in her hands and was finally able to shove some guts into his face! Ethan threw some more at her, but missed and it fell to the floor. She threw some at him and it got all over his clothes. Finally, he grabbed her by the waist and tried for her face again, but smushed it all over her stomach! They fell to the ground, laughing hysterically!

"Oh my God!", Kristina exclaimed as she tried to take it out of her hair, still laughing.

Ethan grabbed the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face. "Well, I'd say we definitively mastered carving!"

"Look at us! What a mess we've made", Kristina added as she looked around.

The timer from the oven went off and Ethan got up to grab the seeds before they burned. Then he turned to Kristina, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Can I take a shower?", she asked as she picked some guts from her hair.

"Sure. The bathroom is right there and there should be an extra clean towel in the linen closet. Grab whatever you need."

"Thank you.", she said as she shut the door. Kristina couldn't help but smile. She loved spending time with Ethan and they always had fun together. Her mind kept playing the intimate moment they had carving the pumpkin and she could almost still feel Ethan's breath still in her ear. She continued to think about it as the hot water washed over her body. Her only hope was that they would share more moments like that again- soon.

While Kristina took a shower, Ethan took his shirt off and washed the goop from his face. He couldn't help but smile as he played their little pumpkin gut fight in his mind over again. Krissy was so cute all full of guts, dripping from hair! He chuckled to himself. He finished cleaning up the mess in the living room and lit candles in their newly carved pumpkins. The pumpkin seeds had been seasoned with Cajun seasonings, salt and pepper by the time Kristina finished her shower. About 30 minutes later, Kristina walked out with just a towel on, wet hair, holding her clothes. Ethan was taken by surprise and couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked.

"My clothes are a bit too dirty to wear again. Do you have a shirt I can put on?", Kristina asked. She noticed how Ethan was looking at her and while she was happy, she also felt a little nervous. He kind of looked away, pretending not to have been so aroused. He grabbed one of his button down shirts and gingerly handed it to her, trying not to stare. "Here you go." In his mind, all he could see was Krissy in that towel.

Kristina feebly took it. "Thanks!"

She returned a minute later with his shirt on that fit her like a mini dress. A smile crept across his lips. She looked so sexy and smelled good too! She walked over to the couch and plopped next to him. Not wanting to let her know how attracted he was to her, Ethan quickly got up to take a shower. "My turn."

While he was taking a shower, Kristina looked around his apartment. Although she had been there many times, somehow she was just now taking note. For a small studio apartment it had a homey vibe to it, which she found charming. He had a boomerang hanging on the wall above his double-sized bed, a couple of posters of surfers and a nice framed picture of downtown Australia at the pier above the couch. In one corner she noticed a surfboard and was surprised they had never really talked about that before. She made a note to ask him one day. There were a few pairs of pants and a couple of shirts strewn on the floor next to the bed, an empty pizza box on the counter in the small kitchenette- but it was cozy. She noticed a couple of dvd's on the coffee table- 2 classic horror picks- 'Halloween' and Alfred Hitchcock's, 'The Birds'.

Ethan walked out with just a towel on as he went to the dresser to grab some clothes. Kristina loved his physique. He looked amazing without his shirt on. She realized she was staring at him and quickly turned her head as he headed back to the bathroom to change. She was so in love with him. She couldn't deny it anymore. While they had become best friends, she always held out hope for more. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ethan sat down next to her. Kristina smelled the intoxicating fragrance of his cologne- she loved it and then observed he had worn his hair down- for once! She couldn't stop looking at him.

"What?", Ethan asked as he noticed her staring.

"Nothing. It's just I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down."

Ethan laughed. "Oh. Well, since we're just vegging, I figured why fix it?"

"No, I like it." Kristina said, a bit embarrassed to admit that to him. "You know, our pumpkins really look great! I see you put some candles in them."

Ethan agreed and then asked, "Want some popcorn for the movie?"

"Sure. How about some diet coke?"

"Coming right up!" He pointed at the bowl on the coffee table, "Try some of the pumpkin seeds. I seasoned them."

While Ethan put popcorn in the microwave, Krissy tasted the seeds. "Oh my God! These are really good!" She grabbed a handful.

A few minutes later he put the bowl of popcorn and drinks on the coffee table in front of them. He noticed she had tried the seeds, "Like them, huh?"

"They are so tasty!", she complimented him. "I never thought I'd like them."

"So, have you decided which movie you want to watch first?"

Kristina chose 'Halloween'. "It's my favorite horror flick", Ethan commented as he put the dvd in the player.

Kristina giggled. "What?", he asked perplexed.

"I just think it funny how you live in a studio apartment, but have a 52" plasma, HD tv and surround sound speakers", she teased.

"Ha, ha, ha! A man needs his entertainment!", he retorted back.

Ethan plopped down on the couch next to Kristina. He caught a glimpse of her legs, exposed as she was still only wearing his shirt. He couldn't help but admit- he was finding it harder to resist Kristina. He had always claimed she was too young for him, but that had been just an excuse. Deep down inside, he knew he had fallen in love with her, but felt he wasn't the best thing for her. He was a con man, a thief and master manipulator. She was a mob princess for God's sake! She could have anyone she wanted- someone more refined, sophisticated, with money. He wanted Krissy to have the best and he didn't think that was him. For now, he tried to just enjoy her company and started the movie.

Kristina grabbed Ethan's arm as they watched the closet scene. She half-hid her face in his chest, then screamed when Michael broke into the closet! Ethan was enjoying watching Krissy, more than the movie. She was so enthralled in it. As the final moments ended, Kristina loosened her grip.

"Sorry!" She said sheepishly. Secretly she wasn't sorry at all and was happy to use Ethan for a shield from terror! She didn't know it, but Ethan liked it too. "Mind if we take a bit of a break before putting the next movie in?"

"Sure. Actually, I'll be right back." Ethan ran to the bathroom. When he came out he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Mind if I take one of those?" Kristina asked with puppy dog eyes. How could he deny her. One beer should be okay. He grabbed another one and handed it to her. "Thanks."

They sat back on the couch. She took a sip of her beer, then declared, "I love that movie. It's so creepy- the way he follows the kids. I hope we never have a nut loose like that here in Port Charles!"

Ethan laughed, "Really? You have a short memory!" Kristina looked at him quizzically. "I think we've had a few of those lunatics loose around town before! Remember Helena Cassadine? Claudia? Franco?"

Kristina had actually forgotten all of those crazies! She giggled too. "As long as I have you to protect me, I'll be fine!"

Suddenly she realized what she had just said- it had just slipped out. Ethan looked at her. He couldn't take it anymore and slowly, he pulled her into a kiss. Kristina's mind raced as she tried to compute what was happening. In that first moment she hesitated, then just melted into his kiss. She ran her hands through his thick hair and he did the same to hers. They kissed for several minutes and when they stopped, Kristina felt a bit confused. Was this a one time thing? Caught up in the moment? What was going on?

Ethan could see the questions on her face. Looking deep into her eyes, as if he looked straight into her soul, Ethan finally told her how he was feeling. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time", he admitted. He got up from the couch and took a swig of his beer. Kristina just sat, looking at him, afraid to believe this was really finally happening.

"I've fallen in love with you Krissy. Ever since I found you helpless, broken on the floor of the lake house, I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I know I've pushed you away. I don't think I'm good enough for you. You deserve the world Krissy. I'm just a con man. I don't have much to offer you." He looked away as he noticed his meager existence.

Kristina walked over to him. "All I need is you." She gave him another passionate kiss.

"I've been in love with you since we first met. I know the man you are Ethan, the real you. You are such an amazing person, do you realize that? I love everything you are- kind, gentle, caring, fun, exciting, dangerous, sexy…I don't need things or an elaborate mansion to live in. I only need you."

Ethan was touched by how Krissy saw him and her unconditional, non-judgmental, unwaveringly, pure love she had for him. He took her into his arms and laid her on the couch. They kissed with more passion than Kristina had ever felt before. She finally was where she'd always wanted to be- in the arms of the man she loved.

*The End*


End file.
